Cute
by unicornsrock5
Summary: Claire Edward's was the very definition of cute. Everything she did, every thing she said. The clothes she wore, her hair, her essence. I just can't stand it. Just a cute Clare/Eli twoshot. Now includes bonus drabble Hope it puts a smile on your face.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay so Hello It is lovely to be back and writing. I also would like to express my excitement in branching out into a new fandom! I was listening to this song Can't Stand It by NeverShoutNever! and I was inspired. This song just fits Clare and Eli so perfectly! I've been fooling around with paper and pen. Resulting in so many directions and frustrating attempts. Now please enjoy the result.

Disclaimer: Tehehehe! Me owning Eli! Tehehehehe! Nahhh. Thanks though the thought was pleasant. Don't own anything in the TV show Degrassi: The Next Generation.

Summery: Cute. Ugh there was that word again. A word I had been using way to frequently lately for my piece of mind. It's just that it was the best was to describe her. Claire Edward's was the very definition of cute. Everything she did, every thing she said. The clothes she wore, her hair, her essence.I just can't stand it. (This is set sometime after Still Fighting It but before Purple Pills.)

"You will be writing a paper based on a single word. It can be any type of paper essay or story. The catch is it's four pages and I assign you the word." Ms. Dawes, Eli's English teacher, was telling the class about their newest assignment.

Eli turned and smirked at his English partner. He just knew this would drive Clare crazy, well the smirking and turning too, but mostly the assignment. He whispered to Clare, "Sure you can handle it. There is such a lack of clear directions."

She huffed and blushed in a way Eli found irresistibly cute, "Pay attention, you don't want to miss your word!" See, he's under her skin. His favorite place to be.

"Eli Goldsworthy," He turned and faced Ms. Dawes. She had a twinkle in her eye that the smirking boy did not trust. "Your word is cute, as in you and Ms. Edwards may be a cute couple but that does not give you the right to talk in class."

Ugh. Cute. Eli thought. She just had to assign him that word. One that he had been using far to often lately. A word that, more often than not, was used in direct correlation to his blue eyed English partner. The very one who would be editing said paper. He found it so frustrating everything she did was cute. He has never willingly subjected himself to so much cuteness before. She replaced that smirk with a goofy smile and put a twinkle in his green eyes. Heck the ending result was him acting cute. I just can't stand it.

He thought about how Clare would react to his paper if he chose to write about her. She would be so embarrassed. She'd think it was just so sweet of him. He quickly over looked just how cute his actions were. It's the sort of thing Clare doesn't normally expect from him. Sarcastic remarks, witty banter, and the occasional asinine action she expected. A well written, sweet paper, expressing just how he felt about her, was one she'd never see coming. He knew just how to start it too,

_When I hear the word cute, I think Clare. Her every action is cute. I love the way she blushes when I say something nice, just like her face reading this. The glare she just shot me for calling her out. Also very cute._

Of course he'd take the part about her reading it out before handing it in. Eli would only add it because as stated before, it was just so fun to get under her skin. It's not something he couldn't even try to stop liking. She was full of so much cuteness he didn't know if his very Goth self could handle it. All he wanted to do was kiss her senseless and maybe get that very sexy dazed look on her face. Now that's a look that he could get behind.

Eli shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. There was no doubt in Eli's mind that a Ms. Clare Edwards is exactly who his essay should be about. After all people are always saying write what you know, and according to Eli Clare being the very definition of the word cute, was fact. _Maybe I'd even get that word out of my head. _Eli mused to himself. Having settled on what he was going to do with his paper Eli turned his thoughts and attentions back on to Ms. Dawes. He was suddenly curious as to what word Clare had gotten.

"You may now start working on your assignment. If you are having any difficulties you can consult a nearby friend. Quietly of course." She sat at her desk and started to grade some papers. Eli shrugged, _Guess I'll just have to ask Clare._

He turned to face Clare again. She was staring at Ms. Dawes is shock with a blush quickly forming. _She is just so adorable. _"What word did you get?"

"Oh um, uh just you know uh, h-h-hearse." She managed to stutter out. He burst out laughing as she turned even more red. Suddenly that untrustworthy twinkle in Ms. Dawes eyes' made sense. Eli's mind wandered off to all the times she's been in his Hearse. It than meandered it's way into all the things they could do in the back of it.

"Well then, you shouldn't be having any trouble than. Just think of how roomy a back of a Hearse can be. The perfect setting for one of your vampire fanfictions." He didn't think it was possibly but her face was an even darker shade of red.

"Eli!" Clare squeaked out as she hit him. "I can't write about that for English!"

"Your right you would need to use your own original characters. You can't use someone else's thats plagiarizing, but I'm sure your imaginative mind could come up with something. Besides, Morty and me would be glad to help you out." His voice incredibly suggestive.

"I won't be needing you or Morty. I have my own ideas. I was trying to decide between a story where the main character drives a hearse. Showing how things aren't always as they seem. My other thought was a research essay on the history of the hearse and other corpse carrying means of transportation." She looked like she was started to get really into this research essay idea. Eli could see the ideas churning in her head. _Now that is clearly not what Ms. Dawes was trying to accomplish, _thought Eli.

"Or you could just write about me. You could write about my hearse." He said challenging her. "If your not comfortable with that I guess you could go with your ideas. It's just both seem a little, safe. I mean anyone can write a research paper and we already know you can write fiction. Prove to Ms. Dawes that letter wasn't some fluke."

She sighed. Eli had her there. Ms. Dawes had assigned him as her writing partner to help her get out of her comfort zone. "I don't have any problem writing about you or your hearse!" She also never backed down from one of his challenges.

"Then it's settled we are both writing about each other." The bell rang.

"What do you mean we're both writing about each other?" Clare tried to ask me. Eli ignored her question shrugging, she'd find out soon enough.

"Wanna go to the Dot later to work on it together?" They packed up their things and headed out the door. Eli casually threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Sure. I'll meet you at Morty after school. After all, my paper is going to be about him." Clare sighed as she let her irritating green eyed friend lead her to her next class.

AN: Well **looks nervous** what ya think? I did my best. It's cute. Should I leave it there or make it a two shot. I mean I have a few ideas on what I could do to make it a two shot. But I'm not sure if I would be doing it justice if I was. I really would like to try and get into Clare's head and write from her POV. It's just Eli was the easier of the two and the song I was inspired by is a guy singing about a girl. So it just worked better that way. So today will be the mid series finale. I'm super excited.

Who else was thrown by the sudden Jenna is okay in Clare's book. At the same time though I couldn't help but think about how Clare would totally sympathize with Jenna on the whole preggers and K.C. ran out on her. And the E-Clare kiss! I was just like breath Clare. We almost had two kisses that episode! Anyway I'll stop rambling and let you guys get on with it.

I'm just going to ask once nicely if you could review. I just like feed back it makes me all giggly and happy. It's such an ego booster. What with the crap summer I've been having. Dumped, best friend moving to Canada (awesome but depressing I'm in Jersey) or Upstate New York, general shitty situations and dark slightly depressed moods. Sorry you don't need to hear my crap. Okay review would be lovely if you just x this box out without doing so. No hard feelings

I'm Outtie!

unicornsrock5


	2. Adorable

Edit: I moved this to be before the drabble so that it flowed better Nothing changer really I promise.

AN: You all should have seen me. I was smiling like a goon when I checked my mail. Seeing all those nice words and additions to peoples favorite stories was so heart warming. Giggly and happy was not an exaggeration. I even broke out into a celebratory dance might I add I was out in public, sure no one was around but it was public all the same. I wrote this in an attempt to branch into the degrassi community and I feel like I've been welcomed with open arms. So thank you all so much!

I got side tracked before I could write this. I wound up feeling sort of sad and wrote this angst oneshot in Eli's POV. I'd totally appretiate if you could check it out. It's my first angst and it has me nervous.

Okay note on story, I've changed the time to after episode Still Fighting It. I was able to do more cute moments this way. I also want to say that my inspiration behind this song was Adorable by Artist vs. Poet. Sure some of the lyrics don't work but the majority do. Without further ado I give you chapter two.

_So am I wrong to make believe_

_That she's divine in all the flawless ways that she_

_Cuts me back down to size?_

_Don't get me wrong 'cause I believe she's an affliction that I need _

_Her sweet bitter words don't phase me_

_Those little white lies are intoxicating_

_I lost a step and I'm falling into you_

_You know exactly what you do_

_She's adorable as hell_

_She's got me begging on my knees_

_La da da da da - I'm so into it_

_She's adorable as hell_

_She's got me begging on my knees_

_La da da da da - I'm so into it_

Adorable by Artist vs. Poet

Eli and Clare were at a table in the Dot's front window's, the one right next to the door, working on their English assignment. Well, Clare was working, Eli was merely staring at her. He tilted his head as he watched her make another adorable face at her paper.

"Why do you have to drive a Hearse? You couldn't pick a car that's not so depressing? Every time I try to write about Morty all that comes out is possible stories about people who have been in the back!" She threw her pencil down and looked up at him. "What about you? You seem surprisingly okay for a guy that has to write about cute things."

"Well I'm just lucky that the cutest thing in my life is so easy to write about." Eli looked intently at Clare smirking slightly. Hoping that she'd get he was talking about her.

"If your writing about your stuffed skull. Its not cute and you will have to rewrite your paper." Clare quipped.

"Hey! Leave Hamlet out of this. I showed you him in confidence." Eli shot back pretending to look wounded.

"It's not cute and it's creepy that you sleep with him." Clare stated sharply.

"I told you _he _was a Christmas gift from my mom. How could I not sleep with Hamlet. My mother would be crushed." Eli said completely unfazed by Clare's sharp tongue. "Besides I'm not writing about how cute Hamlet is. As much as I love him I doubt I could get four pages out of him."

Clare rolled her eyes. "Well then what are you writing about. What in Eli Goldsworthy's life could possibly be cute enough to write four whole pages about. I thought cute wasn't exactly your style."

"Cute things aren't really my style. Cute _girls_ on the other hand." Eli stopped there seeing how Clare had suddenly adopted a very bad imitation of nonchalance. He picked up his pen and started writing about how adorable she was at this moment.

"Oh, really? Cute girls?" She tried to act casual but the furious blush was ruining her attempt. He chuckled.

"Seriously Clare, You're adorable as hell. Honestly, it's just one cute girl." She giggled that nervous, just for Eli giggle she has. "Okay, I suggest you just start of with writing when we first ran into each other. Well more appropriately ran over your glasses. Everything will probably just flow from there."

With that both English partners picked up their pencils and started writing. It seemed that Eli had been right, once Clare had started to tell their tale. The rest just fell into place. She wrote about how it seemed that Hearse had born witness to every pivotal moment in her friendship with Eli. Her revelation that you couldn't separate the two because Morty was just so important to Eli. Clare paused a moment, trying to decide if it was okay to write about Eli's ex-girlfriend. She shrugged and decided that Eli could always just ask for her to edit it out.

Clare added how she thought Julia's ghost was hanging out in Morty. At first it had felt like she was always there, just filling the space between Clare and Eli. Now she knows she's not filling the space. Clare really hopes that Julia was just checking up on Eli. Making sure he was okay and trying to help heal the wound she left behind. She knew how much they both needed each other. Eli was so closed off to his emotions and Clare needed to be brought out of her shell.

She wrote more, occasionally just gushing about him in a rather love sick manner. Finally reaching an end, she starts to edit before Eli has a chance to read it. No need to inflate his ego anymore than it already was. At this time Eli was just about finished. After all he had been basically prewriting this from the moment he met Clare. She was constantly on his mind. He could probably write the sappiest book of sonnets imaginable, each one all about her. Eli just had to find the perfect ending.

_I guess if I'm being honest the only reason I think Clare is the definition of cute is because I'm in love with her. _He glanced at Clare and quickly erased, _is because I'm head over heels. _He frowned, it was better but not just right. He paused and half heartedly wrote down, _is because I, Eli Goldsworthy wish she was mine. _Eli rolled his eyes and tried to come up with a not lame ending. He erased the whole sentence. _Clare Edwards is just so super duper cute. She even makes me think cute things. It's all her fault. I can't stand it._ Perfect.

"Wanna trade now?" Eli asked tossing his now finished essay onto her side of the table.

"No! I'm not done I have to finish editing it!" She clutched her paper to her chest.

"Isn't that the point of an English partner, to edit your paper?"

"Well I like to edit it myself first!"

"Clare I'm sure its just fine." He reached for the paper.

"No, I've only edited a paragraph so far." She turned the paper away from him

"Clare." Eli tried to pull the paper from her vice like grip.

"No! Just let go!" After much struggle Eli succeeded in getting the six or seven now very wrinkly papers out of Clare's hands. Clare pouted thinking how unfair it was. He totally cheated, his face had been about an inch away from hers. She had felt his breathe on her cheek. One hand was firmly holding the papers the other was on her knee.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to edit my partners paper!" Eli gave Clare a pointed look.

Clare sighed as she picked up Eli's essay and started reading. Eli watched Clare for a moment. Enjoying making her blush. When they had both finished, they sat there avoiding eye contact for a good solid minute. Eli wasn't really one for awkward moments.

"You really can see me driving Morty with 'Just Married' written on the back window after our wedding?" Eli said with an incredulous look. He scooted closer to point out the offending line.

Clare raised her eyebrows. "So you would rather leave Morty behind and take a limo on our honeymoon?"

Eli tilted his head. She did have a point. "Your mother would have a heart attack."

Clare shrugged, "A necessary evil for the greater good. You can't hand this in to Ms. Dawes like this. I mean the part about my horrible singing being cute was not appreciated or overly necessary." She moved toward Eli.

"It was a supporting statement to my thesis. I can't take it out, it's important to my paper."

"Eli your paper is 8 pages written. I'm sure when you type it up it will be over four pages. You can take out one little line."

"Fine but I'm not gonna like it." Eli was now close enough to throw an arm casually over Clare's shoulder.

"Good." Clare was smiling slightly, Eli smirking. Eye contact no longer a problem. "Think Morty will like my paper?"

Eli abandoned his smirk for a sincere smile. "He'll love it."

A grin blossomed across Clare's face. Without really thinking she leaned forward and gave Eli a quick peck. A softly spoken thank you was her only explanation. A slight blush tinted Eli's cheeks. "Come on Morty's getting lonely."

Clare's only response was a nod. Both packed up their things and headed out the Dot's front door. It was an uneventful walk filled with playful banter and the occasional soft shove. Eli opened the passenger door, before Clare could sit (and before he could chicken out) he grabbed her hand lacing his fingers through hers. Surprised Clare turned to face Eli with an inquisitive expression on her face. They were standing with an inch or two of space between them at the most. He slowly slid his fingers down her arm into her waiting hand. Eli looked at there intertwined fingers, heart racing he started to talk.

"I know that this whole waiting thing is frustrating. I'm sorry, a girl as pretty as you has tons of options. Some of them probably better than me. I just need you to know that I really appretiate it, appretiate you. It's working, I'm not ready yet but I'm closer than I was before." He paused and finally raised his eyes from their conjoined hands.

Never breaking eye contact, he did something that made Clare's heartbeat stop short. He slowly lifted her right hand up and softly kissed her palm. "Thank," he lifted her left hand and did the same, "you." A soft surprised gasp escaped Clare's lips.

Eli smirked, she was rather cute. Her big blue eyes were wide with surprise and her lips dancing with a soft smile. He leaned forward and kissed her nose making her giggle his favorite giggle. She gently tugged her hands out of his grasp. "Come on, if I don't get home soon my parents will start to worry." She slid into the passenger seat. Eli shut her door and walked around to the driver's door.

"Well I wouldn't want to make your parents worried." Eli mused while climbing in. He started Morty watching Clare out of the corner of his eye. She was wrinkling her noise at the song on the radio. He smiled. Cute was a word that would not be leaving his vocabulary anytime soon but he found himself thinking he could totally get into it.

An: Wow okay I feel good about this one. I really do feel like its an ending that doesn't mess with the story line of the show but still feels like an ending. Okay **shivers** I'm cold and I've done my job. I've written something adorable. I really love writing song fics. I like taking what a song says and morphing it into a story. Just that little spark and seeing were it takes me. I know this isn't really a song fic because I didn't do the whole lyrics writing lyrics thing. Any way I'm rambling you probably don't care. I really enjoyed writing this story. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Oh cute fluff is so much fun.

Reviewing as always, optional. However much appreciated.

I'm Outtie! unicornsrock5


	3. Can't Stand It

Edit: I just switched the chapter's so that the drabble is at the end.

AN: No this is not the second chapter. This is just one of my many failed attempts to write the first chapter. I just loved it too much and thought it was too cute not to post. This is sort of a here you go thank you for reviewing I am going to continue my story but here is some cuteness to tide you over till then drabble. Enjoy!

_"Baby, I love you_  
_ I never want to let you go_  
_ The more I think about,_  
_ The more I want to let you know…_  
_ That everything you do,_  
_ Is super fucking cute_  
_ And I can't stand it"  
_Can't Stand It by NeverShoutNever!_  
_

Now I know I have a reason for letting her play her iPod. I just don't seem capable of recalling it at this moment. Her super chipper music is blocking my thought process and just is not Morty's style. The song she was currently singing along to came to an end and an even more annoying song came on. I listened to the first verse and suddenly remembered why. She had been looking at me with those pleading blue eyes, begging me to let her play her music. "Just this once!" She was just so damn cute I couldn't say no. Everything she did was cute. Just sitting there bopping her head in time to the music, her curls bouncing adorably. I just can't stand it.

AN:So that's my 128 word masterpiece. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter actually with be based off of the song Adorable by Artist vs Poet or at least inspired by. Unless anyone has any suggestions for a song that could be more Clare centric than Eli. I kinda liked the idea of Eli being the main focus in this one. Maybe I'll even wind up with an adorable drabble to post after the next chapter. As always thanks for reading. Review if you want, if you don't no hard feelings. Sometimes I don't review and I shouldn't be judging. I love you all.

I'm Outtie!

unicornsrock5


End file.
